Heretofore used as magnetic recording media for magnetic recording apparatus are those of the coating type which comprise a magnetic film of finely divided iron oxide formed over the surface of a nonmagnetic substrate. However, with improvements in recording-reproduction methods, magnetic heads, magnetic recording media, etc. for use in magnetic recording systems, a rapid advance has been made in recent years in high-density magnetic recording, and magnetic recording media have been changed over from the coating type to the thin metal film type comprising a thin ferromagnetic metal film.
The composition of the thin ferromagnetic metal film is selectively determined in view of the desired magnetic properties, recording-reproduction characteristics, weather resistance, etc. as evaluated collectively. Generally, Co, Co-Ni or Co-Ni-Cr alloys are used for such films.
The magnetic recording media of the thin metal film type prepared with use of such a material have excellent magnetic characteristics for high-density recording but are not always satisfactory in noise characteristics. Accordingly, it has been desired to provide magnetic recording media which are adapted for high-density recording and outstanding in noise characteristics.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording medium which is adapted for high-density recording and lowered in noise level.